Shipping:ComaShipping
---- together]] ComaShipping (Japanese: シンサト ShinSato) is the belief that and Paul are in / belong in a romantic relationship. The name is a reference to the —a series that is commonly (but not seriously) believed to be referred to by various Pokémon media franchises relating to the —but more to the point, it is referencing a specific scene near the end of the series with the comatose character, , and the main character, . The couple is also sometimes known as DPShiShi, referring back to the pairing and its start as a series-long rival pairing, if not just for the シ shi in both their names. Evidence Ash's hints * It seems that every time Ash comes across Paul, he always tries to be friendly to him, despite them leaving each other on bad terms most of the time. This is unlike how Ash acted when would appear during the original series, though that could be because Ash has matured greatly from the original series. * Paul often says that Ash copies some of his battle strategies, but uses them in a different manner. * Shapes of Things to Come! : Ash really wants Paul to stay to watch his Gym battle against Roark. While he was battling, Ash seems to be more focused on impressing Paul than the actual battle. * Top-Down Training! : When the crowd makes fun of Paul for losing, Ash yells at them to stop, then comments on Paul's battling. Brock says that Ash has gained some respect for Paul after he challenged Cynthia. * Chim-Charred! : Ash shouts "Paul! Look out!" when Chimchar is heading towards him with an out-of-control , showing his concern for Paul. * Evolving Strategies! :Ash is much more interested in impressing Paul than actually winning the battle. * Uncrushing Defeat! : Ash is shown to have taken his loss to Paul very personally. * Battling a Thaw in Relations! : Ash chases down Paul as he leaves after their final battle. Asking Paul if he plans on leaving already, seeming saddened that it was Paul's exact intentions. Ash decides to cheer on Paul's decision to go to Kanto and fight the Battle Frontier, ending their rivalry together. Paul's hints * Many fans note that Ash is one of the few people Paul pays attention to. When faced with the group as a whole, Ash is the only one he acknowledges forthright. * When Pokémon Worlds Collide! : When Ash is walking out of the lab after having received his new clothes, Paul is leaning against a tree and claims he is waiting for Ash. Paul is obviously willing to wait in order to battle him, perhaps demonstrating curiosity in Ash's battling style, or Ash himself. * Different Strokes for Different Blokes! : Paul assists Ash in helping defeat Team Rocket, in the process both are flung off of the cliff. Paul then helps Ash out when he was being hypnotized by the wild herd. When Ash thanks Paul, however, he shrugs it off. * A Gruff Act to Follow! : Though few consider this is a hint, Ash was thinking about a way to battle Roark, and Paul openly suggested to battle like him. * Enter Galactic! : While speaking to Reggie on the phone, Reggie mentions Ash's presence in town. After saying this, Paul becomes a little touchy and acts harsher toward Reggie, which some fans see as sensitivity about Ash. * Pika and Goliath! : Paul was watching Ash and Pikachu battle from a distance. This may—like When Pokémon Worlds Collide!—be Paul displaying his curiosity in Ash's battles, and not wanting to be seen. * Pruning A Passel of Pals! : Paul has a cameo watching the Wallace Cup, and is shown leaving after Ash is eliminated. * Chim-Charred! : Paul mentions he enjoys seeing Ash get worked up, evident through past encounters. * Aiding the Enemy! : Paul's Torterra helps Ash's newly evolved learn to cope with with its reduced speed. Paul catches his Pokémon returning, but is not shown to be upset with it. : When Ash thanks Paul later for sending Torterra to help him, Paul dismisses the event out of hand. * Pursuing a Lofty Goal! : Paul admits that Ash's praise strategy "seems to work". He is also no longer seen after this point to be threatening or insulting his Pokémon, possibly due to this. * Fighting Ire with Fire! : Ash prepares to send out a Pokémon to keep 's mecha from falling to the ground and save , and , but Paul interrupts him and sends out to do the job instead. This implies that Paul may be concerned about Ash, or that he simply wants to impress him. * Familiarity Breeds Strategy! : Paul uses Ash's Counter Shield technique, despite seeming unimpressed by it in Evolving Strategies!. * Battling a Thaw in Relations! : Paul ends his rivalry with Ash after a close final battle in the Pokémon League, he shares a touching good-bye with him during the sunset later that day. Paul then decides to watch Ash's battle with Tobias the following episode. However, he seems disappointed when he loses. Similarities * Both own a and a . Also, each own an evolved form of . Ash has and Paul has . ** They both also have an as their main Pokémon; Ash's main Pokémon is and Paul's main Pokémon is . These Pokémon also share a distinct rivalry of their own. * Both had battled Brandon at some point, and lost at least once. * Both have competed in three of the same Pokémon League Conferences, but not at the same time. * Both have a fully evolved starter from their own home region. * Neither of them own any Pokémon. External links * Comashipping Relay Comashipping Fanfiction.net C2